<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers for You by demishankwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251698">Flowers for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites'>demishankwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Always Be Home With You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Diary/Journal, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One, when we were too young.<br/>Two, when you simply ran away.<br/>And three, when everything fell perfectly in place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Always Be Home With You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: A self-prompt by yours truly. I honestly planned this to be quite short but somehow I made it into more than 3K words... Anyway please enjoy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary, </p><p>It’s been years since I’ve last written something on your blank white page, now it's a bit worn out and seemed like coffee-stained but the feelings I’ve shared and held were always the same since the little brown-haired boy first got you from my mother.  A lot of things happened, all between smiles and tears with the occasional devastating heartbreaks but I’ve managed to live through it all because I had my family, my friends, and <strike> oh god my heart is still beating quick whenever I think about this </strike> ‘him’. He was this constant person in my life even when I was still confused about my true feelings for him. </p><p>I often teased him about being my mom because of how he reminds me of not overworking myself in studying or volleyball, a sport that we both hold dear in our hearts, he also goes out of his own ways to take care of me, and he shows all of his “love and care” for me through calling me rude nicknames and even beating me up at times (includes smacks on the head, punches on the elbow, and a lot of physical beatings just because he “cared” for me). He’s such a tsundere, huh? He’ll probably beat me up again if he manages to read this diary but I don’t care because everything shared in between these pages are all genuine and convey every feeling that I have for him.</p><p>Of course, being a <em>tsundere</em>, he was oblivious about how I acted around him especially when I knew that I really wanted to keep him in my life for a lifetime. We were childhood friends, I was a bit shy when I was little but he was more lively and somehow we both got close in the process. I influenced him in taking interest in playing volleyball while he barely taught me how to catch an insect even belittling me or laughing when I sometimes failed to set the ball.</p><p>Years passed and we only grew closer, as if we were brothers and did everything together. And when we were seven-years-old, I saw him being approached by this girl in school during recess. Her face was as red as the ketchup I often put on my omelette, she had her hands behind her back and was definitely hiding something. She was talking to him, stuttering at every word coming out of her mouth as I simply observed him looking at her intensely. Back then I had no idea what she was talking about, I didn’t care about her words and mostly stared at him but now I was sure what she was confessing was what I was slowly realizing during the years we spent together and then…</p><p>She showed her hands, grasping a single rose as these words escaped her lips, “I-I-I-I-I L-L-L-LIKE Y-Y-Y-YOU!” The girl shouted on the top of her lungs, earning several glances from our other classmates. I stayed quiet, a light scowl playing on my face, as I awaited his response but before he could even move his mouth, the girl ran away from him and left him standing there, gripping a flower in his hands.</p><p>After a few moments of staring, I tore my gaze off the window and sat back on my chair. The feelings swarming inside my chest were all unknown and unsure, back then, as my little mind tried its best to comprehend why I’m suddenly frowning and wanting to throw the biggest tantrum of history. The day continued normally and ended just like any other day would be. We were walking back together to our houses that were just a few blocks away from one another.</p><p>“Hey.” I asked as we walked through the sidewalk, my hands tightly gripping the straps of my turquoise backpack. He turns to me, “What?”</p><p>I didn’t look back at him and continued looking straight, “If I gave you a flower, what would you do?” I asked, noticing the surprised look on his face. Bracing myself for a harsh and mean reply, a hand playfully slaps the back of my head. </p><p>“Aww! So mwean!” I complained, glancing at the stoic face worn by my best friend. He rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, “I won’t receive your flower. I’ll throw it back to you.” He continued walking ahead of me but I simply ignored it, thinking of his response. Back then, I could’ve never explained why I felt that way and how I wanted to retort, “Then why did you get ‘her’ flower?! And when it’s me, you’re going to throw it away?!” But thinking about it now, I find it silly of me to be a green-eyed monster. Just because my childhood best friend almost slipped out of my grasp? Just because that childhood best friend was someone I wanted to keep for a lifetime? Just because, Iwaizumi Hajime stole my heart and won’t return it back.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru</p><hr/><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>It’s me again. Getting back into this is somehow refreshing and fun, looking back at these memories I’ve shared with him. Of how I’m such a lovestruck fool. Why? Because after a few weeks of that “flower” incident that happened with Iwa-chan <strike> this is my nickname for him, he hated it at first but got used to it I guess. It’s cute though, right? </strike> and that girl, I pulled the same stunt during one of those days that we were playing.</p><p>It was a Saturday, the afternoon heat wasn’t sweltering but we still stayed inside the shade of the giant tree of the small forest near our houses. I brought along my volleyball, aiming to practice how to set because I liked watching players who were playing as their team’s setters. </p><p>I admired them so much that I begged my parents to make me a setter but of course they replied to me that I was the one who can make myself a promising setter. As I started to set the ball with my still tiny hands, Iwa-chan was looking around the area for bugs. He brought along this catching net of his, declaring to me that he would catch the world’s biggest beetle. I was uninterested with the idea of bugs and creepy crawlies but I supported his dreams of being a bug-catcher which definitely reminds me of Pokemon. </p><p>I was throwing the ball in the air when the idea hit me, stopping me from practicing my tosses. I held the ball between my two arms, almost hugging it tightly and said, “Iwa-chan, I’ll just look around the area for flowers.” He didn’t bother to look at me but replied, “Okay. Don’t wander too far.”</p><p>Minutes passed and my search was a success as I managed to find a meadow filled with light blue colored flowers blooming around a medium sized log that seemed to have fallen down. Walking around, I started to gather the flowers in my hand and made, in my own silly way, a make-shift bouquet to give to Iwa-chan. I didn’t know what these flowers were called but I found it pretty besides the roses that I once saw my father giving my mother. I happily bunched it altogether, letting my precious volleyball fall down on the grassy ground as I busied myself.</p><p>Footsteps crunching on some fallen leaves echoed and, “Oikawaaa!” His familiar voice reached my ears and I quickly hid the bouquet behind my back then faced towards the meadow’s entrance, heart beating quickly. He slowly entered the meadow, trying to spot me and his face wore an annoyed expression once his gaze settled on me. </p><p>“I told you not to wander too far, what are you even doing here?” Iwa-chan complains while walking towards me, his catching net placed on his shoulder which seemed to be empty.</p><p>“Did you catch a beetle, Iwa-chan?” I asked with curiosity, noticing how he frowned at the question and shook his head in frustration. </p><p>He looks at me, “N-N-No. Probably b-b-because t-t-they were afraid of me. Right, Tooru?” I smiled at his words and nodded enthusiastically, my hands still behind my back. Iwa-chan looks at me weirdly, trying to peek behind me but I escape his gaze. </p><p>“What are you hiding behind your back?” He asks suspiciously as I slowly feel my face to light up just like how I watched that girl in school. My eyes were focused on my slippers and the ground, suddenly fascinated by how my feet were planted to the ground and how it looked so perfect <strike> one of my silly stupid reasons to not meet Iwa-chan’s gaze </strike>. </p><p>Mustering up courage from the depths of my still tiny body, I met his gaze with a determined look and shouted on the top of my lungs, “IWA-CHAN, I LIKE YOU!” After shouting it and feeling my throat to sore a little, I stopped and noticed how he was slowly turning red with his nut-brown eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>I took this as an opportunity to shove the made-up bouquet of the blue flowers that I collected, “T-T-Take t-t-this!” My hand was slightly shaking but I maintained a serious expression and placed the bouquet on Iwa-chan’s chest. He didn’t talk for quite a while, face bright red, until he grabbed the flowers and was about to <strike> probably shout something rude at me </strike> say something but the rain came pouring fast.</p><p>We were both surprised by the raindrops as we stood in the middle of the forest being drenched until Iwa-chan grabbed my arm, “Come on, we’ll get sick!” He kept his grip tight around my arm while his other hand still held the made-up bouquet which evoked a smile on my face, <strike> I expected he would’ve thrown it away </strike> as I let him lead us out of the forest. Our clothes were damp and sticking to our bodies when we finally reached Iwa-chan’s house which was a short walk from the forest’s entrance. Iwa-chan knocked on the door, his mom opened it looking at us with shock then slowly smiled at how we looked.</p><p>“Come on in, you two. Take a bath together and borrow some clothes from Hajime, Tooru. I’ll call your mom.” She said sweetly while we both nodded, Iwa-chan hiding the rain soaked flowers behind his back. I went straight to their bathroom as Iwa-chan said he’ll get the clothes but a part of me thought that was his excuse to simply throw away the flowers I’ve given him.</p><p>After a warm bath, both of us were dressed in a set of fresh clothes and Iwa-chan’s mom was making us afternoon snacks. I quietly nibbled on my sandwich as I watched Hajime devour his in a flash, “Iwa-chan, did you throw away the flowers?” </p><p>He looked at me and nodded, “Be thankful, I didn’t throw it back at you.” He retorts back as I pouted, “Mweanie! Hmp.” I replied in annoyance and continued eating the sandwich, but deep down I wanted to be mad at him and cry but I managed to stop myself and just pretend that I was annoyed. When I finished my own sandwich, the rain had already stopped pouring and after a while my mother arrived to pick me up.</p><p>I thanked Iwa-chan’s mother who smiled at me warmly and even accompanied me out of their house while Iwa-chan simply waved goodbye at me. My mother pulled me to a hug and thanked Hajime’s mom and talked for a minute or two before we took our leave. Looking back, I saw him standing behind his mother and was staring back at me. I stuck out my tongue at him, for good measure, then faced forward. I was glad I didn’t cry in front of him and I could smile but deep inside of me, something ached as if it was broken into pieces then was stepped upon a couple of times just for the fun of it.</p><p>The next day, we played again in the forest and we brought our own umbrellas and the day gone by as any normal day that we spent together. No talks about the flower incident, rather insults, beetles, volleyball and everything else that seven-year-old kids could talk about was discussed. As the days continued, that incident was almost forgotten by both of us as it never resurfaced into our talks until we both got into junior high. An unspoken promise of never bringing it up was made but of course, I broke it.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru</p><hr/><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Do I have to introduce myself again? Of course, everyone should be aware of the great Oikawa Tooru. Ha! Iwa-chan would smack the back of my head if he were to read this, I bet he will someday if we don’t get distanced from each other. Hopefully not. I don’t want to think of a future without him being beside me and calling me all those silly insults of his <strike> mostly were just ‘dumbass’ and ‘stupid’, what a limited vocabulary </strike>. Jokes aside, I wish for a future where we’re still the best of friends, partners in life.</p><p>I thought when we finally get into junior high, I’ll find someone else to pine on but I was just fooling myself with the silly idea of it. First love never dies, right? Is this even love? Probably, because the one I love doesn’t like me or clearly is oblivious to romantic feelings or what but that’s okay. As long as I can spend moments with him, that’s enough for me. We attended a school that has a strong volleyball team and we were both thrilled to join the club. Both me and Iwa-chan spent a lot of time during our childhood practicing volleyball and watching matches, declaring that we’ll get to represent our team in the Nationals and even represent Japan. That was our dream, two volleyball idiots wanting to conquer the world and be witnessed upon.</p><p>Enough about volleyball, that’s a lie though, but let me tell you about how I foolishly pulled the flower incident once more during junior high. I knew the results would be the same but I just wanted to do it again. I wanted to give flowers to this person whom I admire so much for being able to put up against me and my childishness <strike> I'm still handsome and talented though hmp </strike> . Also, after a practice match against Shiratorizawa Academy, I was irritated by this green-haired guy who I nicknamed Ushiwaka because he is so great that it annoys me at some point <strike> today though we are on good terms I guess as long as he stops reminding me of attending his school </strike>. We thanked our opponents and started cleaning up the gym. </p><p>“Oi, what the hell are you staring off to? You better not be thinking that you’re inferior to Ushijima or I’ll beat your pretty face!” Hajime tells me in a stern voice, adding a glare at me who raised his arms in defense. “Calm down, Iwa-chan! Sorry, I was just spacing out. And even if I can’t beat that prick, I’m still better than him in many ways. Hmp. Right?”</p><p>I looked at him and saw an annoyed stare, “I guess you’re still alright. Yeah, I guess you’re way better than him when it comes to annoying the shit out of people.” He tells me blatantly, taking off the net as I gape at him in shock.</p><p>“Iwa-chan! So rude! Anyway, did I hear you say that you’ll beat my pretty face? You think… I’m pretty?” I asked in a soft voice, watching his stoic face to turn light pink together with his ears. He glares back at me then throws a stray ball at my face, “Ow!!”</p><p>“W-W-W-What! I-I-I-I didn’t say t-t-that you’re p-p-pretty! Just help me in cleaning up the gym! Dumbass.” He turns his back to me, making his way to the storage room to return the volleyball net. </p><p>I sighed in disappointment while rubbing my sore nose, “At least be honest to yourself, Hajime. Hmp.” I picked up the ball and put it back to the metal cart with the rest of extra balls. Hajime must’ve heard my retort because he replied with something romantic <strike> or so much for my silly romantic expectations of him </strike>.</p><p>“Fine. You’re pretty.” He tells me in a sincere tone, no lace of insult or sarcasm. I look back at him, who was now standing near the gymnasium’s entrance, holding his bag. “Iwa-chaaaan.” I smiled at him goofily until,</p><p>“Pretty annoying, Tooru. Hurry up! Or I’ll leave you here alone!” He says with pure annoyance, stepping out of the gym while I stayed still for a minute and felt my heart get broken into tiny pieces. </p><p>That was a typical conversation between the two of us everyday, our topics shuffling from homeworks, volleyball, his insults at me <strike> I rarely insult him cause I love him so much of course </strike> and with the occasional bad mouthing a certain player of Shiratorizawa. Those were all small moments but I kept thinking that every moment spent with him, big or small, should be treasured dearly because it was a moment with him, Iwaizumi Hajime, the best friend that I-the-great-Oikawa-Tooru has greatly fallen for. </p><p>Besides there were no clear signs if we’ll always be by each other’s side, people come and go in life that’s why it’s heartbreaking to wish for a person to stay by your side forever. Nonetheless, I stop myself from thinking of things like that because what matters is that Hajime is by my side for now and I’ll cherish every moment as if it’s our last.</p><p>We were riding our bikes back home and because of my thoughts running wild, “Iwa-chan?” I called him who gave me a quick side glance, “What is it this time, dumbass?” He asks while looking at the stop light. I sighed, “Iwa-chan, is ‘dumbass’ the only thing you can think of as an insult to me?” He glared at me, while I quickly held up a peace sign and pouted my lips as my sign that I was just kidding.</p><p>My eyes glanced at the stoplight, it was now yellow, “Thank you for being a great friend!” I shouted loudly and once the light goes green, I pedal with all my might to let Hajime taste the dust as I laugh crazily. The gap lasted for a couple of minutes as Iwa-chan caught up with me, his glare visible even if I had my eyes focused on the road.</p><p>“Dumbass, didn’t I tell you to be more careful?” He reprimands me like a parent <strike> I once called him “mom” and let’s just guess who ended with a swollen bump on his head and made a mental promise to himself to not call Iwa-chan ‘mom’ ever again </strike> and I resist the urge to call him mom, “I am a careful.” I instead replied with a bright grin.</p><p>He glares at me, “I’m serious. Don’t try and deny that you’re overworking yourself just to beat Ushijima. And not to mention being all bothered by Tobio being a genius setter. You’re being too hard on yourself, idiot, even though you’re a great setter yourself.”</p><p>We bike along the streets and stop at a two-way fork. Iwa-chan's destination would be left while I go to turn right. “The team with a strong six is the stronger.” I replied to him, who glances at me and nods. “I guess if you’re saying that, it means you get what I’m saying. See you, Tooru.” </p><p>I frown as he starts to turn left, “Iwa-chaaan, no goodbye kiss?” I teasingly ask which causes him to stop on his tracks then slowly turned to me, totally pissed off with the addition of an angry smile, “What did you say? You want a goodbye punch, huh?” I quickly raised my arms in fear, “I’m kidding! Whatever! See you, Meaniezumi!” </p><p>I got on my bike and drove quickly to the right, not really scared but a little bit hurt even though I was just kidding about getting a silly goodbye kiss. <strike> Deep down I really overthought about how he blatantly rejected my request hmp </strike> but I guess that was a practice for the next rejection that I anticipated and it hurted less because I knew he would reject it. </p><p>It happened on the day I received my plaque, <em> Best Setter Award </em>, can be read on the piece of paper framed elegantly together with a gold medal that was hung on my neck. I smiled brightly, my mouth hurting a bit as lights flashed in front of me and the applause was echoing all throughout the gymnasium. We still failed to crush Shiratorizawa and Ushijima but somehow I was still brimming with happiness and pride. </p><p>Kageyama Tobio, my supposed successor <strike> he was a genius setter of course compared to me but I’m not going to let him defeat me </strike>, was looking at me with those wide eyes of his, “Congratulations, Oikawa-san.” I glanced at him, wearing a frown, “Tobio-chan, I still despise your genius mind but I accept your ‘congratulations’ at me.” His eyes lit up, what a weird kid, “Arigato, Oikawa-san! I will be a better setter than you!” Kageyama declares with a very serious expression, causing me to laugh rather than get irritated with his determined voice.</p><p>“Ha! I would like to see you try, Tobio-chan! But you need much more training to beat the Great Oikawa, of course.” I said in a proud voice, Iwaizumi rolling his eyes as he passed by. “Stop picking on the first-year, Oikawa.” He reminded me but I laughed in response, Tobio looking at me weirdly.</p><p>“Wow, that’s actually a sincere smile coming from you.” Hajime commented as I continued to stare at my award with a big grin. We were the only ones left inside the gym, as usual. I stayed up late more than anyone else to practice my plays but Iwaizumi always makes sure that I don’t overwork myself. Turning my attention to him, “Iwa-chan! Hey, I’m always sincere.” I answered him with a small pout as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, you are. Anyway, congratulations.” His voice trails off at the last word, looking away from me. I smiled warmly, “Thank you, Iwa-chan. Don’t be jealous, let’s go home already!” I told him as I ran back to the locker room and got my bag, Hajime hot on my trail, “I’m not jealous, idiot!”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, can you wait here, I’ve got something to get from my house.” I told him as we stopped at the same old two-way fork where we part ways. He glares at me, “Do I look like your mother who’ll patiently wait for‒”</p><p>“Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?” I asked teasingly, quickly regretting at the sight of the cross mark appearing on the side of his forehead. I raised my arms, “Wait wait! It’s for you, Iwa-chan! Just wait here, please?” I asked but he shook his head in disagreement.</p><p>“Just take me to your house, stupid. Come on.” He got back on his bike, overtaking as I followed him from behind. I can feel my face already turning red and heart beating fast, bracing myself for a harsh rejection.</p><p>I told him to wait outside as I entered my house and dashed straight to my room, searching for the flower that I’ve picked from the meadow that we once explored years ago. I took the flowers from the vase, the same blue flowers that I’ve found back then. </p><p>I ran downstairs, Iwaizumi waiting for me outside our house and I gathered all my courage and opened the gate. He looks at me, “Took you long enough, Too‒” </p><p>“Iwa-chan, marry me someday, please!” I shouted at him, holding out the flowers as I bowed my head. My eyes were fascinated by how the ground looked like ground-breaking. Minutes passed and I braced myself for a smack on the head, rude words, or how he preferred to reject me but I just heard a bike driving away as fast as possible.</p><p>I look up, no sign of Iwaizumi Hajime, my best friend, and the person I like. He was gone, no words but that was enough to send the signal that he won’t like me back; no matter how much I pestered him with every kind of flower that I can find. Fate wasn’t on my side, I guess. I planted the flowers in the small garden my mother owned, sighing in disappointment and I guess that was the last chance for trying to give a flower to the one person that I want to spend my whole life with… or so I thought?</p><p>Oikawa Tooru </p><hr/><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>It’s me, again, as usual, who else but Oikawa Tooru. Yes, the handsome setter and captain of Aobajohsai Highschool. Yes, the one who is constantly pestered by a certain captain of a powerhouse school. Yes, the one who would like to spend his lifetime with his childhood best friend and co-captain, Iwaizumi Hajime. We grew up together and did volleyball together and almost everything together which means that’s a great foundation for a legendary romance to be written inside a novel, right? Sadly, that was all fiction and fantasy.</p><p>Because in reality, he does not like me back. I mean when someone as handsome as me gives you flowers and calls you with your nickname with such affection, you would swoon, right? But Iwa-chan is an unusual case and probably immune to my charms <strike> or so I thought now that </strike> because instead of swooning and falling madly in love with me, he rejects my flowers and keeps calling me rude nicknames. On the bright side, I do see glimpses of his pink cheeks or his face looking like he’s constipated whenever I flirt with him or giving him flowers.</p><p>Since those two fateful incidents of him rejecting my flowers, I’ve swore to annoy him by giving him flowers whenever the opportunity arises. Anywhere or anytime, even our friends Maki and Mattsun are well-familiarized with our antics. They would laugh their ass off as I chased around Iwaizumi with flowers grasped in my hand or Iwa-chan chasing after me and ready to beat me up when I finally pulled the last straw. It was fun and heart-breaking at the same time, seeing him all flustered up because of me but just because I was annoying that’s why I’m getting his attention and not anymore beyond that. But, I got used to it, in slow tears.</p><p>Volleyball was still fun with him and my new team in Aobajohsai, we were known as a powerhouse school and we won a lot of matches. Ushijima was still unbeatable but that didn’t discourage me and my team in hoping to participate in the Nationals because he was the only one standing in our way. That was the situation until Tobio-chan and his shrimpy partner came flying in, Karasuno flew past us in a blink of an eye and eventually soared higher than Shiratorizawa. The ravens took the glory, their jet black wings flapping wildly.</p><p>Everyone was devastated even the first years but after that, I realized two things that made my heart flutter. One, I know the first and second years would proudly continue the legacy that we left behind. Everyone would be doing their best and hungry for the addicting taste of victory. Two, I am whole-heartedly grateful for those three years I’ve spent with my team. No moment spent with them was a waste. We cried, we laughed, we fought, we won, and we went through a lot during those three years that I was proud to be a captain and a setter. I also had the best partner, for three years, that I could ever ask for. I am happy for those three years that I’ve spent with my team, no matter everything that has happened. </p><p>After that match, the days before graduation can be counted by a single hand and everything suddenly feels like it has a countdown until the bomb explodes and all of us would part ways and seek our own path. It was saddening but I guess everything ends in an ending that we wished wouldn’t hurt that much. Goodbyes were devastating, but that doesn’t mean that saying hello would be impossible, right?</p><p>When February came, a couple of months before graduation, Iwa-chan approached me, “Oi, don’t try your silly stunts today, Trashykawa.” He said in a serious tone while I lazily nodded, not surprised by several pink and white envelopes flowing out of my locker. It was Valentine’s Day hence the letters and some chocolates left in my locker. I smile softly while hearing Hajime groaning lightly beside me.</p><p>“Hai hai. See you later, Iwa-chaaaan.” I replied to his request, walking back to our classroom and leaving him as he stared behind my back. I was a little sad that he still doesn’t want to accept my flowers and it was good that I resisted the urge of planning a big Valentine’s Day gift for him. I sighed in defeat, walking back to our classroom and seeing another stack of chocolates on my desk. <em> This is going to be a long day, huh? </em>I thought with a small smile.</p><p>The day went as I expected it, long discussions and the occasional chocolates given placed on my table as I politely smiled back at those girls who looked at me with heart eyes. The kind of look that I often give to my best ace and vice captain, who was probably glaring daggers at me because I felt a familiar stare behind me.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, don’t be jealous. The day is not yet over, I’m sure some girls would still give you chocolates.” I pat his back causing him to glare at me while I quickly raise my arms, a reflex that I’ve acquired all those years of being hit by him. “Shut up! I’m not jealous of you and your silly fangirls, Assikawa. Tch. And why the hell am I helping you carry these shits?” He retorted, both hands holding two paper bags filled with chocolates and letters.</p><p>I look back at him and pouted, arms already full with bags of chocolates, “There’s so many for me to carry, Iwa-chan! Plus, you did agree to help me, right?” I pointed out while he simply sighs in annoyance. </p><p>“Ummm. Oikawa-san, can I talk to you?” I remembered the small and shaky voice that made me and Hajime stop on our tracks. We were near the stairs leading to the locker room, when this blond-haired man with blue eyes called out to me. I looked back and felt my cheeks warm up a little, a current running down my spine as I gazed at the man.</p><p>“Uhh. I’m Ren Habisaki, a 2nd year student from Class - 1C. I wanted to give this to you.” His cheeks were red and despite the nervous smile, I felt my heart quickened a little at the sight. He bows his head, extending both of his hands while holding a turquoise colored paper bag. </p><p>I hesitated for a minute, glancing at Iwa-chan beside me, who was surprisingly staring at me. A small yelp escaped my lips at his intense stare and I shyly reached out to accept Ren’s chocolate for me. When I finally took it, he raised his head above wearing a bright grin.</p><p>With his cheeks still stained pink, “T-T-Thank you, Oikawa-san!! I hope that you still continue playing volleyball because you’re really talented and awesome! Plus you’re really handsome! I‒” His blue eyes wandered to Iwa-chan’s, a small sound of fear escaping his mouth as he shook his head in nervousness.</p><p>“Thank you again for accepting my chocolates, Oikawa-san! Good luck in college and please stay handsome as ever. Good luck to you too, Hajime-san. I’m sorry. Good bye!” He bows his head quickly and ran away from the two of us, as we stood there in silence.</p><p>“Why did Habi-chan say sorry, Iwa-chan?” I asked remembering how he looked afraid when his eyes settled on Iwaizumi. He stays silent for a while, still carrying my chocolates as we walk out of the school grounds. “I don’t know.” He simply answered, clearly lying as he refused to meet my gaze. I dropped the subject and simply concluded that Ren was afraid of Hajime, he did look terrifying sometimes <strike> especially when he’s annoyed by me </strike>.</p><p>I laugh a little, matching my best friend’s pace, “Why are you suddenly laughing, Trashykawa?” I looked at him, meeting his confused stare, “Nothing. I’m just happy with Habi-chan’s wishes for us. He’s kinda cute too, right?” I blurt out, feeling my cheeks still redden a bit from the memory of his bright smile.</p><p>“Habi-chan, huh? Why don’t you marry each other then, Oikawa-san?” I remember his annoyed retort, clearly being a green-eyed monster at that moment but I didn’t want to believe it because… why would Iwa-chan be jealous, right?</p><p>When we finally reached our house, I let him inside as he put the bags filled with chocolates on the kitchen table of our house. I remember telling him to wait for me as I ran upstairs, getting my gift for him.</p><p>“If that’s another silly flower, Trashykawa. I’m really going to beat‒” I remember his threat that was cut-off when I went down holding a yellow paper bag with a card glued to its side. I remember how Iwa-chan stared at me then the yellow paper bag, a single blue flower peeking out, that I was holding while a wildfire of blush started spreading on my cheeks. </p><p>“It isn’t just a flower, I’ve put your favorite chocolates too. I just wanted to give you something for Valentine’s. I don’t know if you want it but please accept this over all those flowers you’ve rejected from me.” I remember saying to him, holding out the bag and refusing to meet his gaze.</p><p>I remember being surprised when he actually grabbed the bag, cheeks with a tinge of red and his words stuttering, “T-T-Thanks.” He replied while scratching the back of his neck. I remember forgetting about how I found Habi-chan adorable and his chocolates, just engraving this rare sight of a blushing and stuttering Iwaizumi Hajime in my find for the years to come.</p><p>I remember how I smiled widely at him and when he was about to leave, “Iwa-chan, thank you for‒” I remember not finishing what I was about to say, I remember my mind going blank, I remember that time momentarily stopped, and I remember a soft touch being placed on my lips for a quick moment. </p><p>When I finally regained my sense of being, I was greeted by a cherry-looking best friend who was refusing to look at me. I remember wanting to point out his red cheeks but I was sure that mine was equally bright or worse. I remember my hand touching my lips, still warm from the contact and how both of us refused looking at one another. And I remember his words, “For all those times that I’ve refused your flowers, I wasn’t sure about my own feelings. But now, I’m sure.” </p><p>His arm grabs me closer to him, the paper bag with the blue flower in between us, my eyes staring at him in surprise. I remember feeling my heart beating quickly as if I was playing a match against Ushijima or with Kageyama. I remember the red tinges of Iwa-chan's handsome face and how he looks at me, my face probably red from everything happening in that moment.</p><p>“I like you, too, Tooru.” He whispers softly, almost inaudible but every being of me heard it clearly. I remember feeling tears well up around my eyes and how he quickly looked concerned at my crying face.</p><p>“I’m glad… You were worth the wait, Hajime.” I remember replying to him, who smiles at me with a bright grin. That was the end of my rejections, the start of something that I wish would last for a lifetime. And the rest is history, filled with bright colors and genuine promises.</p><hr/><p>Iwaizumi Hajime smiles at the last words of the diary that he was reading, sitting comfortably in their kitchen. A forgotten mug of coffee was beside his phone on the table, his hand setting down the diary on the table. He couldn’t help but smile at the fond memories and a lone tear falling down from his eyes, everything flashing right before his eyes in vivid colors. Every moment was something special, from the sunshines, rainstorms, and rainbows. And every moment was with him, his idiot, his captain, and the love of his life.</p><p>He looked at his phone, it was already 5PM and right on cue the door of the apartment was knocked on and the fiddling of keys can be heard from outside. Despite knowing that he had his keys, Iwaizumi stood up from his chair and dashed in front of the black wooden door. He turns the knob, opening it, to reveal a brown-haired man standing outside and in his hand were the keys to their shared apartment.</p><p>The brown-haired man smiles at the sight of Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chaaaaan!” He greets with a bright grin, his other hand behind his back. Iwaizumi dodged the man’s attempt to kiss him, causing a hurt expression to decorate the handsome man’s face, “Iwa-chan! Why did you dodge me?! Didn’t you miss me?”</p><p>“You were gone for three hours, Tooru. You really think I would miss you in that short period of time?” Hajime asks in a serious tone, <em> Of course I did, idiot. </em>He answered himself, inside his mind.</p><p>Tooru pouted at him, “So mean. Even though we’ve been together for five years. Hmp.” Hajime ignores his comment, “What’s behind your back, Trashykawa?”</p><p>The brown haired man gasps, “You’re still calling me that silly nickname, Iwa-chan? How childish and mean.” The black-haired man raises an eyebrow, “Childish? Me? Really? Coming from the king of being childish, huh?” Tooru sighs in defeat and reveals his other hand, holding a bouquet of blue flowers.</p><p>Hajime looks at it with wonder, realizing that it was the same blue flowers that he'd just read from the diary belonging to the man holding the bouquet. “What’s the occasion?” He asks in a monotone, ignoring the wild thumping of his heart.</p><p>The man smiled at him, “I saw it around the market when Akaashi and Koushi dragged me along to shop for some clothes. And I wanted to give it to you, my Iwa-chan.” He gives the flowers to Hajime, who eyes it and smirks at him, “Aren’t you scared that I would reject it, just like old times, Oikawa?”</p><p>The aforementioned man shakes his head and laughs, “That was years ago, Hajime. I know you wouldn’t reject it, this time or next time or every time I keep giving this to you.” Iwaizumi smiled at the mention of his first name, accepting the flowers from the handsome brown-haired man.</p><p>Iwaizumi went to their kitchen, putting the flowers inside the vase while Oikawa followed him closely, “Oh, I found your diary when I was trying to find your charger because mine got broken.” Hajime said in a teasing tone, “Ehhh? So… you’ve read it, right?” The other man replies in an embarrassed tone, eyes setting on the notebook resting on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Of course, I did. When did you start writing those things anyway?” Hajime asked him with curiosity, eyeing Oikawa with interest. The man smiles at him, “Just a few days ago, when I got bored and was just busy thinking about how I am hopelessly in love with you, Iwa-chan.” </p><p>Hajime felt his cheeks turn red and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Stop being a romantic sap, Assikawa.” Oikawa simply laughed at his boyfriend’s face, “And you should try being a romantic sap, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>###</p><p>Oikawa Tooru was watching a documentary about an alleged alien abduction while Iwaizumi was beside him, used as the former’s pillow and teddy bear.</p><p>“Tooru, why did you keep on giving me those same blue flowers?” Hajime asks with wonder, playing with his boyfriend’s fluffy hair who was lying on his lap. Oikawa sat up and faced him, a wide smile on the brown-haired man’s face, “Those flowers were called forget-me-not, something that I knew would perfectly describe what you meant for me.”</p><p>He cups Hajime’s face, “I thought that a rose would be too cliche and besides you are my forget-me-not because no moment of my life didn’t include the thought of you, Iwa-chan. I love you, Hajime.” Oikawa explains sincerely, a wide smile on his face.</p><p>The black haired man ignored his flush cheeks, “You’re so cheesy, Assikawa. But… I love you too, Tooru. And I might not give you flowers all the time but I can give you these all the time.” He pulls the other man to a searing kiss then pushes him down the couch, lips not parting from one another.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, stop. I’m still watching—“</p><p>“Ignore your *kiss* aliens and fucking focus *lick* on me, Tooru.”</p><p>“H-H-Hajime—Please take *moan* me to our bed. Haaaa. ”</p><hr/><p><b>Among these roses filling up my garden, you were my forget-me-not. A constant reminder of how every moment passing by, there's no second I waste not thinking of you</b> — <b>my forget-me-not. </b></p><p>Oikawa wrote down on his diary, smiling at how it perfectly captured his Iwa-chan and those forget-me-nots. It was the perfect flower for you, Iwaizumi Hajime. Arms suddenly wrap around him, a chin being placed on his shoulder, “I love you, Tooru.” A soft voice whispers followed by a kiss on his neck, the other man smiles widely, “I love you too, Hajime.” His hand was gently placed on the man’s arm, an engagement ring shining in his fingers.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you for reading!!! See you soon on my next update, hopefully. *sporadic writer noises*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>